Tiefblaue Augen, Spiegel unserer Seele
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: ,,Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele." Das hatte er einmal zu ihr gesagt... (Warning: Incest, GinRon)


Wundersam, aber wahr, das hier wird **kein Slash**. Nein, viel besser: **Incest (Gin/Ron)**. Year! Supper, was? Na ja, ich hab das hier im letzten Herbst geschrieben und nachdem es **Vanillia (thanx und dickes ::knuddel::)** schon vor ewigen Zeiten gebetat hatte, hab ich mich nun endlich, endlich dazu entschieden, es euch zu zeigen. Seltsam, dass ich mittlerweile schon selbst nicht mehr wusste, was genau ich da geschrieben hatte... Na ja.

Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall Lesespaß... und dann teilt mir doch mit, ob ich so etwas einmal wieder tun soll oder nicht, ja? Büdde. ::smile::

Ach ja, und ansonsten guckt bitte bei meiner Freundin **„Nimbus2000"** vorbei, sie hat auch so was in der Art geschrieben. Eine schöne Story, heißt „Diese Nacht". ::nick:: User-ID: 459766 ::lieb guck::

Grüßlis, LeakyC

* * *

_****_

**__**

**__**

_**Tiefblaue Augen - Spiegel unserer Seele**_

Es war ein ganz normaler Herbsttag. Es regnete hin und wieder, es war kühl, gelegentlich fegte ein Windstoß die bunte Blätterpracht von den Bäumen um den See von Hogwarts.

Doch für Geinevra Weasley war es kein normaler Tag. Ginny selbst war ein ganz besonderer Mensch, kein bisschen normal und trotzdem so liebenswert, dass ihr keiner widerstehen konnte.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie beschlossen, keinen Tag in ihrem Leben mehr zu verschwenden. Was genau der Grund für diesen Entschluss gewesen war, wusste sie gar nicht so genau. Vielleicht, weil ihr Leben schrecklich kompliziert geworden war?

Nun stand sie am See, starrte in die Ferne, wie sie es mittlerweile immer tat, wenn sie Trost suchte. Es befreite sie irgendwie. Es schien, als gäbe es keine Schranken, die ihr Leben einzäunten, sie einsperrten, ihr alle Lebenslust nahmen.

Sie sog die frische Herbstluft ein, die vom See her wehte und ihre Haare leicht fliegen ließ. Frei sein, ja, das war ihr Wunsch. Allein zu entscheiden, was richtig, was falsch war, und nicht auf Regeln achten zu müssen. Schon gar nicht auf Gesellschaftliche. Jene waren von Engstirnigkeit und Unverständnis gezeichnet.

Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie da und hörte dem Rauschen der leichten Brandung und der Blätter zu. Früher hatte sie gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, wie wundervoll es sich anfühlte, im leichten Wind zu stehen, ein wenig zu frösteln und dabei zu wissen, dass man lebte, dass alles um einen herum existierte, dass man es fühlen und schmecken konnte. Das hatte ihr Ron erst beigebracht.

Plötzlich spürte das Mädchen, dass es nicht allein war. Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte ihren Bruder an. Als hätte er gewusst, dass sie gerade an ihn gedacht hatte...

„Hey." Er lächelte leicht.

Sie lächelte zurück und sah dann erneut auf den See. Es war besser, ihm nicht zu viel Beachtung zu schenken, sonst... Schnell schluckte sie die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter.

Eine kleine Weile standen sie beieinander, sprachen nicht und blickten beide auf das Wasser hinaus. Ginny versuchte zwanghaft, nicht den Kopf zu wenden, ihren Bruder anzusehen und ihn anzuflehen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und nie mehr los zu lassen.

Aber das durfte er nicht. Ron wusste das und sie erst recht.

Diese simple Berührung löste bei ihnen zu viele Gefühle aus, so dass es nicht bei dieser Umarmung bleiben würde. Sie hatten es schon zu oft festgestellt.

Stumme Tränen liefen über Ginnys Wangen. Sie bemerkte sie nicht einmal. In letzter Zeit weinte sie oft, ohne es zu merken.

Doch auf einmal war Ron bei ihr und wischte ihr über das Gesicht. „Nicht weinen.", flüsterte er.

Sie schluckte. Diese Berührung tat so gut und schmerzte zugleich höllisch. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut waren wie Feuer auf Eis. „Bitte geh.", wisperte sie.

Ihr Bruder bewegte sich nicht fort. Stattdessen legte er ihr die Arme um die Hüften und zog sie näher an sich.

Als sie sich losmachen wollte, umklammerte er sie.

„Lass mich gehen.", jammerte sie hilflos. Gegen seine Kraft war sie jedoch vollkommen wehrlos.

Er ließ sie nicht gehen.

„Ron!", rief sie verzweifelt und lehnte sich mit all ihrem Gewicht gegen seine Arme, um daraus auszubrechen. Sie zerrte an seinen Händen, versuchte sie zu trennen. „Lass mich.", schrie sie. „Lass mich einfach."

Da löste er die Sperre und sie stürzte vorwärts aus seiner Umklammerung. Weinend fiel sie fast hin, stolperte einige Schritte von ihm weg und sank dann auf die Knie.

Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie, wenn er sie noch einmal berührte, die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Warum hatte sie ihm das nicht gesagt? Das hatte sie nicht gekonnt... Sie wollte ihn nicht abweisen, aber sie musste es tun.

Ron war nun neben sie getreten und zog sie am Arm hoch. Trotz der Kraft, die er dazu benötigte, war er unheimlich sanft.

Sobald Ginny auf den Beinen stand, lehnte sie sich an ihn. Sie brauchte Halt und er gab ihn ihr. Das hatte er immer getan und er würde es auch immer tun, wenn sie es wollte.

Die Tränen verebbten langsam. Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, dann hob sie den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an.

Ron strich ihr mit zwei Fingern unter den Augen entlang und über die Wangen, entfernte die feuchten Spuren ihrer Verzweiflung.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie. „Warum bist du hierher gekommen?"

Seine Augen nahmen wieder diesen traurigen Ausdruck an, den sie schon zu genüge kannte. Und sie kannte auch die Antwort: „Weil ich dich sehen musste."

„Sehen.", wiederholte die Rothaarige, um zu unterstreichen, was er noch getan hatte. _Sehen_ entsprach nicht dem, was gerade geschah. Sehen bedeutete nicht, eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die Wärme eines vertrauten Körpers und den Geruch ihres Bruders.

„Es tut mir Leid.", wisperte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte sie, an ihm vorbeiblickend.

Wenn sie Rons Augen sah, wollte sie schreien. Sie glichen ihren sehr, wie es in ihrer Familie überhaupt üblich war. Alle hatten sie blaue Augen, die einen hellere, die anderen dunklere. Doch nur Ginnys und seine Augen waren tiefblau.

Als sie Ron vor einiger Zeit einmal darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, hatte er etwas entgegnet, das sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte: „Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele." Wenn das so war, hatte dann alles so kommen müssen, wie es geschehen war? Waren sie seelenverwandt?

Ginny blickte den Jungen wieder an. „Ron, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schaff das nicht mehr."

Er fuhr mit einer Hand über ihr Haar, strich ein paar Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr. Dabei hatte er lag einen solch verzauberten und gleichzeitig wehmütigen Ausdruck, dass sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht besser ging.

„Du bist viel stärker, als ich es je sein werde.", erwiderte er nun. „_Ich_ musste zu dir gehen, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. _Ich_ muss Regeln brechen, dich unglücklich machen, anstatt mich zusammenzureißen und es dir so einfach wie möglich zu machen."

Im nächsten Moment legte sie ihm ihren rechten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Psst." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Dann nahm sie den Finger wieder fort.

Ron wollte sogleich widersprechen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor, indem sie einfach ihren Mund auf seinen presste. Automatisch schloss sie die Augen, spürte, wie er sich entspannte und ihr sogleich entgegen kam.

Er zog sie näher an sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken, während sie an seinen Seiten hinauf strich, die Schulterblätter zu massieren begann.

Ginny hasste sich für ihre Schwäche, aber sie war ihm einfach ausgeliefert. Schon nach ihrem ersten Kuss im Sommer hatte sie gewusst, nie mehr ohne diese Zärtlichkeit leben zu können. Nun hatte sie es vier Wochen getan, doch jede Nacht davon geträumt.

Jetzt spürte sie ihn wieder. Wie er versuchte, sich loszureißen, den inneren Kampf aufrecht erhielt, der zwischen Verlangen und Vernunft nie ganz zu Ende geführt werden würde. Sie selbst hatte diesen Kampf gekämpft und nie entschieden, hoffte, dass man es ihr abnehmen würde, um diese Verantwortung los zu sein.

Sanft löste er seine Lippen von ihren und wanderte zu ihrem Ohr. Wie oft hatte sie diesen heißen, schnellen Atem nun schon gespürt? Er jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, steigerte das Verlangen nur noch mehr, bis ins Unerträgliche.

Ron hatte nie gewagt, den letzten Schritt zu tun und sie um das zu bitten, was er sich sicher am Sehnlichsten wünschte. Dass er sie lieben würde, erschien Ginny wie ein Ziel, das sie niemals erreichen durfte. Es würde ihre Lage noch drastisch verschlechtern, sie konnte sich ihm nicht auch noch körperlich ausliefern. Auch wenn alles in ihr vor Lust schrie.

Ein Windstoß ließ ihre Haare aufwirbeln. Sie umfingen ihr und Rons Gesicht und sie küsste ihn erneut. Ihre Hände wanderten in sein Gesicht, streichelte die Wangen, dann fuhren sie hinunter, erreichten den Hemdkragen, den Umhang. Immer weiter abwärts wanderten ihre Finger, über seinen Bauch, bis sie an seiner Hose angekommen war.

Ihr war übel vor Aufregung, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Spannung in ihr war unerträglich, als sie den Knopf fand. Mit einem Handgriff öffnete sie ihn. Dann beendete sie den Kuss und sah hinab auf ihre Hand.

Rons Hand fuhr unter ihr Kinn, sie blickte wieder auf, ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ginny...?!", wisperte er ungläubig.

Sie konnte sich nicht losreißen von diesem Blau, das so viel aussagte über all die Lust und Liebe, die ihr Bruder für sie empfand, all die Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit, die auch in ihr lebte. Rons Augen waren auch der Spiegel ihrer Seele.

„Einmal", flüsterte sie und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen, „einmal möchte ich glücklich sein."

Er streichelte ihr über den Hinterkopf, hielt sie fester denn je, presste sich an sie. Sie spürte, dass er unfähig war, jetzt zu sprechen.

Sie drehte den Kopf, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, wanderte nach vorn, bis ihre Münder sich wieder trafen.

Ginny war es, die den rothaarigen Jungen langsam in die Knie zwang. Er ließ sie nicht gehen und hörte nicht auf, sie zu liebkosen. Immer wieder sah er sie an, mit dem fragenden Blick, ob sie es auch wirklich wollte.

Für das Mädchen war alles gesagt. Ihr Leben würde viel schneller trostlos werden, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte, doch sie würde wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben richtig geliebt haben. Sie würde alles Glück in diese wenigen Minuten mit Ron legen und ewig davon zehren. Und egal was kommen mochte, eines konnte sie ihm und sich dann schwören: Sie hatte nur für ihn gelebt.

**- ENDE -**

* * *

****


End file.
